To Get My Reward
by doctorcoffeeboy
Summary: First time at this kinda thing. The Doctor get's his Rewards at the end of 'End Of Time: Part 2.' A short amount of Drabbles. Only 7 chapters in the end. Mostly Angst.
1. Martha Jones Smith and Mickey Smith

A/N: This will only be a few chapters long, so don't expect something long. This is also just an experiment. Each chapter will only be around 100-250 words, except the last 2, which should be more-ish. It's the thoughts of the Doctor and his companions as he sees them for the last time. A bit Bleak.

Martha Jones-Smith and Mickey Smith

They Turned. " Hey!" Mickey called. No Answer. The Doctor just stood; hammer in hand, the saviour of their lives.

But there was no glory in his eyes. He looked detached, and there was a sense of finality in his stance.

Martha felt like calling out, but in something held her back. The emotion rippling out of the Doctor was so strong; Sadness.

The end was coming and he didn't want it to. He was so sad it was almost too unbearable.

Martha and Mickey looked at each other and knew this was the last time they'd see their Doctor.

The Doctor

The Doctor looked down at Mickey and Martha.

_So _together, _So _brilliant.

How ironic that it would be him that brought them together, and always him that was alone. It was almost laughable.

He: Survivor of the Time Lords and Savour of all humans. was envious of the very people he had saved and shown the wonders of the universe to.

Why was _he_ always alone? After everything he'd done, and everyone he'd helped, he could never have someone in his life the way they could. He _almost _hated them.

You can't save lifes, and have one of your own.

**A/N: Right! 100 words from each! That last line is my personal favourite of all I've written so far, apart from** '_The 21__st__ century is when everything changes. And we weren't ready' _**in Torchwood: Between the Action. But that's not what you're here. Anyway…it's only gonna get more Angst-y from here on out folks! Just you wait till I get to Jack and to Rose! Please Review, this is my first try at a collection of Drabbles set specifically on a set of scenes… Reviews **

**+ you lot = Love!**


	2. Sarah Jane Smith and Luke Smith

A/N: I'm going for 300 words this time. Each 'part' carries on directly from the one before it. This was more of a challenge, but I've got a chapter of everything out here this time! I'd love if any of you would review this and my other stories, even if just for spelling errors or miswritten speech. I watched the piece to try and get it right, but sorry if not! Please, please, PLEASE review this! Luke

Luke looked up in surprise as strong hands pulled him out of the path of a car. Looking up, he saw _him_.

" It's you." Luke stammered. " You're…"

The Doctor just turned round, already making his way back to the TARDIS without a word.

Luke thought quickly, whether he should go after the Doctor or get Mum.

It wasn't difficult. " Mum!" He started running across the road, towards his Mum.

" Mum!" He stopped beside her, still looking at the Doctor. The man who saved worlds.

"What is it?" Sarah-Jane asked curiously.

" It's Him. It's the Doctor."

Sarah-Jane

Sarah-Jane followed Lukes' line of sight…and stopped Breathing.

The Doctor. Her marvellous Doctor. He hadn't changed a bit since their first reunion at Deffry Vale School, he never did.

But this meeting was different. The Doctor didn't _look _any different, not physically, but he had this aura of sadness.

And that look in his eyes, she had seen it before, only once. When _her _Doctor, the man full of mystery and frilly shirts with velvet Jackets, had regenerated.

It was a look she'd never forget, and it raged through him. She felt tears well up, knowing what this all meant.

The Doctor

The Time Lord raised his hand silently in a sad goodbye. He'd miss her. Luke. They were wonderful people.

He had placed to be. He'd repaid Sarah-Jane. His lifes had been so much more fun with her around, and he'd been so sorry for just abandoning her all those years ago. Saving Luke from that car seemed a good way to apologise.

The Doctor hated leaving her like this. Knowing he'd probably never see her again. But that was probably best. She needed to get on with her life. He was just holding it up.

_Goodbye, my amazing Sarah-Jane Smith. _

….

**A/N: 100 words from each perspective. Don't forget to press the little button under this chapter! Thanks and free cyber-chocolate chip cookies for each review you give! **


	3. Captain Jack Harkness

Jack was drowning. He'd had enough of living. But the pain he could feel, it could only heal by living. He had to go on living. So one of them was living.

Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Gray. He'd let them all down. They'd trusted him with their very lives, and in Iantos case, with his heart. But Torchwood was just an accident waiting to happen.

That was why he was in a bar, trying to drown out the memories of it all, and stop the dull ache where a space the shape of a Welshman used to lay in his heart.

…..

The Doctor looked at the broken man in front of him. That was not Jack Harkness. This was just the shell of that man, with an air of death surrounding him.

He felt tears slipping down his face. He'd skipped back just to see why Jack left. Jack had obviously been completely and utterly in love with that man. Doctor had left the 456 liaison room when Ianto collapsed, that was Jacks' moment, and he didn't want to take that away from him.

The Doctor suddenly recognised someone he knew and sent a note across to Jack via the barman.

…..

Jack looked up from the note and made eye contact with the Time Lord. He saw his own sadness reflecting the mans eyes and felt tears welling up at the memories.

' His name is Alonso.'

Jack looked over; eyes alight with a thousand and one questions. The Doctor stared back, looking so sad it was almost unbelievable. This was just the shell of that man, with an air of death surrounding him.

The Doctor just nodded slightly to Jacks left. Within seconds, a uniform clad figure fell into the chair beside him.

Jack had to admit, he was cute.

…..

" So Alonso, going my way?" Jack asked. He may not be Ianto, but he still had the cute little button nose that Jack had fallen in love with.

" How do you know my name?" There was a nice ring to his voice as well; it was warm and almost young.

Jack easily slipped back into the flirtation mode that he'd been trying to hard to shut out. " I'm…kinda psychic."

Jack could see this working out. Ianto didn't want to be forgotten, but he must have wanted Jack to at least be happy whilst he remembered his lover.

**A/N: Bit gloomy, bit mixed. I was a little lost to Jack, because of my biased feeling towards the passing away of Ianto, but I Hope I Did Good. Review please!**


	4. Joan Redfern  Verity Newman

" Who's it for?" Verity had been signing the books that were really just her Grandmothers diary all day, but she never tired of it.

" The Doctor." A sad voice replied. Verity never looked up as she received the book, only when she handed it back. It was easier that way.

" Funny. That's the name he used…" she trailed off, looking up. It was easy to see why Joan fell in love with this man. He was handsome, and caring - behind the sadness in his eyes.

But he looked exactly the same as Joan had described him.

" Was she happy…" The Doctor had to know. Know if he did the right thing in the end, or if he would have been better just staying human, with the woman he really loved and saw himself growing old with. "…in the end?"

Verity composed herself, realising how much it must hurt to come and see her, looking exactly the same as Joan did, all those years ago. " Yes. Yes." She paused, and asked softly " Were you?"

The Doctor just smiled, and looked close to tears, showing how much he really missed Joan. He walked away, silently.

A/N: I had to rewrite this, because it got somehow deleted of off my laptop, but I think I got it right. I'm trying to chuck loads of Chapters out today, so be sure to visit all of my stories…if you like Torchwood that is.


	5. Wilf and Sylvia Noble

A/N: Hello! Blimey, it's been a while, hasn't it! Well, I'm back now, and I'm watching through this episode in the corner of my screen as I write it to make sure I get it right. Nan got me EoT Parts 1+2 and Eleventh hour from a newspaper. I can now watch them on my Laptop! WOOOO! EoT is incredibly depressing though, so I dunno how much I'll be able to watch it without crying.

**Right, onwards! To Wilf and Donnas' Mum! The second section is irrelevant really, but to get the whole thing and to refresh anyone's minds in case it's been a while since they saw it, I've had to add the script words.**

Sylvia looked past her Dads' shoulder and stared. He had said 'One Last Time', was this truly it?

Suddenly the joy of the wedding was dampened slightly by the sadness hitting her. Even though she hadn't been okay with the Doctor at first, her ideas had changed.

"Dad." She murmured, looking towards the gate of the Church.

Wilf turned, and his smile dropped, scared for his new friends' fate. Without hesitation he led the way quickly to the Doctor, who was standing outside the gates, as if he felt he would be intruding by walking through. This was Donnas' Day.

"Here you are!" Wilf smiled, trying to keep up the happiness. "Same old face. Didn't I tell ya you'd be alright?" He smiled, trying his best to ignore the sadness shinning in the Doctors' eyes.

"Oh, they've arrested Mr Naismith, it was on the news. 'Crimes Undisclosed'. Him, and his daughter, locked away. But I keep thinking Doctor. One thing you never told me. That woman, who was she?"

The Doctor listened to Wilfs' ramblings, smiling slightly. He was really going to miss this guy. Wilf had been such an eye opener for him. Donna was lucky. He chose to ignore the last question though. He didn't know how much longer he had left, so it was best to just cut to his gift.

He looked past Wilf, seeing Donna. Smiling happy, everything she should be. She'd risked her life to save him. This was the least he could do to repay her.

"I just wanted to give you this." He handed them an envelope. "Wedding Present." He explained.

"Well, the thing is, I never carry money. So I just popped back in time. Borrowed a quid of a really lovely man, Jeffrey Noble his name was." The Doctor looked at Sylvia.

Her eyes lit up in understanding. The Doctor had really gone back and spoken to her husband. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she hitched a smiled, amazed at what this man could do.

"Have it, he said." The Doctor continued softly, looking at her. "Have that on me." The Doctor smiled as Sylvia clapped a hand to her mouth, tears of sudden joy spilling over.

They hadn't realised how amazing the Doctor was, until now. He'd touched everyone's lives, and just went again, easy as that. He deserved so much more than this. The Doctor: Saviour of Earth _so_ many times.

"Thankyou." Wilf mouthed silently. Both men knew that he meant more than just the mention of his son in law. So much was hidden behind that simple word. The Doctor nodded, tears threatening to escape his eyes. This was going to be the last time he saw Wilf. Such a wonderful, marvellous man.

Wilf didn't open his mouth again; The silence said it all.

Wilf and Sylvia left the Doctor reluctantly, walking back over to Donna and handing her the Envelope, both itching to know what was inside.

"Ah, don't tell me, it's a bill." Donna joked. "Just what I need right now." He opened it and frowned.

"A lottery ticket?" She asked incredulously. "Whatta cheap present! Who was that?" Her face lit up. "Still, you never know, it's a triple rollover this week. I might get lucky." She tucked it away.

Donna walked away and Sylvia and Wilf looked at each other, eyes wide in surprise and barely suppressed glee and plain shock.

The Doctor watched from a distance. As much as he wanted to go over and congratulate her, he couldn't. Last time Donna had remembered they'd been lucky. They couldn't afford to risk it again.

That was the curse of the Time Lords. Everyone Dies. Everyone Forgets. No one survives. Except him.

Donna would live a happy life. The Super-temp from Chiswick, free of aliens and apocalyptic situations. It was the lift she deserved. She would grow old, have children, watch them grow and spend many nights curled up with her Husband by the TV. Safe and sound because _he_ was out protecting her.

Wilf held up a hand, saluting the Doctor, a last show of how greatly he respected the Doctor.

The Doctor knew he should be angry at Wilf, because he was the one causing the Doctor to regenerate. But he just couldn't. Wilf was, if he had to choose, the best person to lose your life for. The Universe had been leading them both to this moment all along. Wilf was Donnas' Grandfather, and the Doctor knew Donna would always be safe, because she had Wilf protecting her on Earth, and the Doctor protecting her from the sky.

A/N: *Sobs* I am listening to the Doctor's theme from Series 4. Eyes betraying me and going all wet. Brilliant though. You should totally Youtube it. Just type in 'The Doctors' Theme Series 4' and you've got it. Be careful. Around 2 minutes 14, it gets intense…

**Well, I know it was all a bit drifty at the beginning, but the Dialogue was kind of important, so I had to put it in. The last part, the 200-word bit about Donna and Wilf is where it really picked up.**

**Well, that was long. 2 and a half pages. Wow. **

**Um, please Review? I need cheering up, that was depressing to work on…**

_**Doctorcoffeegirl**__**x**_


End file.
